Failed Attempts
by AiOkami
Summary: Eiji has a secret; he is madly in love with his doubles partner. The thing is, everyone knows except Oishi himself. With many attempts Eiji tries to confess, only to fail each time. Will Oishi ever find out? For NekoMxR Golden pair! R&R please!


**Failed Attempts**

**Summary:** Eiji has a secret; he is madly in love with his doubles partner. The thing is, everyone knows except Oishi himself. With many attempts Eiji tries to confess, only to fail each time. Will Oishi ever find out?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of tennis!

**Pairings:** Obvious EijixOishi, mild MomoxRyoma, FujixTez, InuixKaidoh

**A/N: **So my bud told me to write a fanfic for the golden pair. I don't really know how good it will be, seeing as this is my first fanfic for this couple and I'm desperately trying to start my other one. Well bud hope you enjoy this!!

Everyone else too by all means! ^^ Please Review…they make me happy.

* * *

_Day one-An attempt at Lunch_

"Well why don't you tell him?"

"Because I can't Fuji!"

"Eiji…he'll understand, in fact I think he may feel the same way as you."

A redheaded boy by the name of Kikimaru Eiji and a sadistic boy, Syusuke Fuji discussed as they got changed in the clubhouse after their practice. The predicament was as such; Eiji had fallen in love with his doubles partner Shuichiro Oishi. However, he didn't know how to confess. Therefore, he had turned to his good friend, Fuji. The Tensai did after all live up to his name. He wasn't just a genius at tennis but in romance too, it was how he ended up with Tezuka.

" What you really need." Fuji began, his eyes opening to reveal a pair of sapphire orbs, "is a plan." He finished with a delicate yet sinister smile. Eiji gulped; when Fuji looked like this it meant that he was planning something evil.

"What sort of plan?" Eiji dared to ask. This made his friend chuckle lightly.

"I'm glad you ask." He said as he exited the clubhouse, Eiji falling in step beside him.

"What's Oishi's favourite food?" Eiji thought for a moment. What was it? He didn't really know. Oishi wasn't that picky about what he ate, but he had to have a favourite food. That's when it hit him! A while ago the two had went out to get a bite to eat after practice and Oishi had mentioned that he loved Shish Kebabs as well as pears. Eiji grinned like a cat as soon as he remembered, causing Fuji to chuckle again.

"I take it you remember?" The sadistic genius asked. Eiji clapped his hands together and spun around happily so he was facing Fuji.

"Shish Kebabs and pears! That's what he told me once." Fuji, after hearing Oishi's favourite food, looked in deep thought for a moment, causing Eiji to put on a frown.  
"Ne…what's wrong Fuji?" The sadistic brunette looked at his redhead friend and smiled plainly.

"O nothing, that's excellent." With each word he spoke the smile grew on his lips. The two had been walking the whole time and reached the street where they normally went their separate ways. Both stopped and looked at one another, thinking the same thing; they still didn't have a plan.

"Fuji!! What's our plan?" Eiji said expressing his thoughts in a worried tone as he flailed his arms around. "I want to tell Oishi as soon as I can Nya~"

"Calm down Kikimaru. All in good time, all in good time." Fuji said with a sadistic smile as he turned to walk away from his friend. The redheaded boy stood there. Had his friend just left him hanging? Well judging from the fact that he was watching his friend walk away from him he would take that as a yes. What was he supposed to do now? Fuji was Fuji and he most likely had some sort of evil plan. And what was with the random question about Oishi's favourite food? Eiji shook his head as he began to walk to the opposite way of Fuji.

"Maybe… I should cook him something…?" Eiji mumbled to himself as he passed through the streets of the supermarket. There were lots of booths set up selling various vegetables, fruits and meats. As he passed a fruit booth he spotted a row of big fat juicy pairs.

"Excuse me. I'd like to buy this." Eiji said with a happy smile as he held up three pairs to the smiling vendor.

"Will that be all today boy?" 'Boy' did that man just call him boy? Eiji puffed out his cheeks as he handed the vendor some change.

"Yes." Then he walked away leaving the vendor scratching the back of his head, wondering what on earth he had said to upset the 'boy'.

"Boy…hmpf! Do I really look that little?" The redhead said speaking aloud to himself as he walked up to the front door of his house.

As soon as he got in he kicked off his shoes and walked up to his bedroom, not wishing to be bothered by one of his many siblings. He opened his door and flopped down, face down onto his bed. _"What am I going to do with this pairs?"_ Eiji thought turning his head to the side and looking at the pairs, his eyes wondering. Then an idea struck him. Pushing himself up off his comfy bed he walked over to the computer sitting on his desk. In a moment he had it on and an Internet page up and running. "Pears…pears…" He mumbled to himself as rust coloured eyes scanned the page on the screen. Once he found what he was looking for he reached in on of his computer draws then pulled out a pencil and piece of paper. He scribbled some stuff down then shut off the computer. "It's worth a try." Eiji sighed happily as he leaned back in his seat before standing.

Eiji left his room and bounded down the stairs into the kitchen. "Kikimaru, what has you so excited?" His mother questioned upon seeing the boy's happy smile.

"Okaasan I need to use the kitchen for a bit!" Eiji replied eagerly as he clutched his paper in one hand and zoomed around the kitchen grabbing out random ingredients.

"Okaasan? My my, you sure are being polite tonight." His mother giggled as she turned to leave the room. "Just clean up your mess Kikimaru, that's all I ask." As she left his sister walked up to his mother and the two began to talk.

"Is he cooking for a girl?" Eiji's sister whispered.

"It seems so." The mother giggled and when the two were out of ear shot Eiji smirked to himself, for he wasn't cooking for a girl, but Oishi.

**~The Next day.**

"Fuji, Psst, Fuji!" Eiji whispered as he sat a desk away from his friend in class. At the time the teacher was giving some boring lesson about Japanese history, Eiji could care less about that, for he had greater things on his mind. The sadistic brunette leaned over, eager to listen to what his redhead friend had to say. "Last night, I made something for Oishi." He said, a light hue of pink tinting his cheeks. At this Fuji raised his eyebrow curiously.

"And what might that be?" A small chuckle passed his lips, but it was silent enough so they wouldn't get caught.

"Umm…lunch." Eiji replied shyly. There was a moment's silence before Fuji responded again.

"Wait here after class Eiji." Fuji instructed and Eiji did just that.

**~After Class**

"Nya, Fujiko, what did you want to tell me?" Eiji asked upon seeing his friend enter the room. Fuji walked over to him, smiling his sadistic smile before he responded by handing Eiji a pleasantly wrapped bento. "What's this for?" Eiji asked curiously as he titled his head in question.

"Give it to Oishi, he should be on the roof top." Fuji said and with that Eiji nodded then left the classroom in a rush, his other lunch in hand.

"Oishi!!" Eiji panted as he burst through the door too the rooftop. It was a nice day, the sun was out, there was a slight breeze and puffy clouds could be seen in the sky. His double partner, who was sitting near the fence, looked up at Eiji with great curiosity.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked as the redhead ran over to him, still catching his breath.

"Here!" Eiji said handing Oishi the package from Fuji. Hesitantly Oishi took it then opened it. Eiji looked at his double partner, as he bit his lower lip out of nervousness. What would Oishi think about what was in the box? Heck! What was in the box anyways? It was probably a lunch…but why did Fujiko make it?…Probably because he didn't think Eiji would. But then why didn't Eiji just give Oishi the lunch HE made him? Mentally, Eiji hit himself. Why didn't he do that in the first place?

Oishi smiled gratefully as he looked down at Eiji. "Eiji, lets have lunch together." He smiled sincerely. The redhead's eyes lit up with glee as he clung to Oishi's arm excitedly.

"Ya, ya! Lunch with Oishi! Nya~ Oishi, did you have another lunch too?" They walked over to the spot where Oishi was previously sitting.

"Actually." The black haired boy responded, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I kind of forgot my lunch today." They sat down as Eiji took out his other lunch for Oishi.

"That's good." He hummed happily, not really thinking about what he said until the words sunk in. "Ah, I, I didn't mean it like that. I mean it's good that you forgot it so we can share…so…ugh…" Eiji sighed, defeated. Why couldn't he think before he spoke around Oishi? The other boy smiled and let out a slight laugh then patted Eiji's shoulder to cheer him up.

"Don't worry I know what you mean! So, what're we having today?" The boy asked curiously as he took a look at his bento. His emerald eyes lit up happily upon noticing the Shish Kebabs along with rice and some sort of omelet. "Amazing Eiji! You really went all out!" Oishi smiled as he reached for a Shish Kebab. He took a bite into it, before his eyes went wide with surprise.

"O, Oishi? What's the matter?" Eiji asked nervously upon seeing his friend so shocked. The other boy lowered the Shish Kebab from his mouth and looked at Eiji, clearly some upset flitting across his face. "Wh, what sort of spices did you use for seasoning?" He questioned as he looked at the meet.

At that Eiji froze, what did Fuji put in it? What was wrong with the food? Was Oishi okay? As if reading Eiji's mind Oishi began to cough.

"Nya! Oishi, are you okay?" The redhead questioned, his voice full of concern as he stood up to reach out too his friend. Coincidentally, as he stood, he knocked over both lunches, spilling the contents all over the ground. However, that wasn't important now.

"I'm allergic to certain spices Eiji." Oishi managed to cough as he reached for his throat. Eiji's eyes grew wide and he began to panic.

"What?!!? Gah! Oishi, we have to take you to the nurse's!!" The redhead helped his friend stand and they headed back into the school, leaving the contents of their lunch on the ground.

**~After Lunch that Day**

"So how'd it go?" Fuji questioned as he walked up to Eiji who was sitting at his desk in class before the lesson began. Eiji had his head in his hand as he wore a grim expression and looked out the window at the students below. "Eiji?" Fuji asked again after not getting a response.

"Oh! Fuji!" The redhead said as he jumped slightly and turned to look at his friend. "I didn't hear you come in." The boy said nervously.

"Right…" Fuji said as he pulled a chair up and sat beside Eiji. "So I take it that it didn't go over so well?"

This caused Eiji to sigh again and he finally responded. "No…Oishi's allergic to the spices you used and then I spilled the rest of the lunch and had to take Oishi to the nurse's office! Nya~ Fujiko what do I do?" The redhead whined as he looked at his friend with big puppy eyes.

"We'll just have to make another plan." The Tensai replied simply as the same sadistic smile spread across his soft pale lips. "And this one will be better…."

* * *

**A/N: **My Internet was being a dick and I didn't feel like working on my other story so I FINALLY decided to finish this. I hope you all liked it! Please review…they're nice to get.

~*AiOkami Chan*~


End file.
